Feel
by Anniebear91
Summary: Short erotica. Puppyshipping. Yaoi. SWS. m/m slash. All the other stuff, you get the picture. Only short chapters as there is no storyline but, plenty of action
1. Chapter 1

The rain was pounding outside. It hit the window with a gentle drumming, half hidden by the curtain pulled roughly across the glass.

Across the room Jou was pressed up against the wall, his t shirt was ridding up and his ass was crushed against the plaster. Crushing him was the lean Seto Kaiba, his dark hair ruffled by soft white hands and his lips bruised from an aggressive mouth.

He tore one of Jou's hands from his hair and slammed it against the wall as his pushed their mouths closer together, Jou wrapped his left leg around the back of the brunet's, pulling him closer yet.

Their lips crushed together in a fiery kiss and their tongues danced menacingly and Jou reached down and squeezed the taller man's ass, eliciting a soft moan from the pale mouth that was pushed against his own. Encouraged, he squeezed it again, firmer, harder and slapped it quickly after. The soft noise came again and that was all he needed to push himself off the wall.

As he did so, Seto fell backwards onto the floor, tripping over the leg Jou had placed behind him moments before. He pulled the blond down with him. Jou landed on top and as soon as he realised what had happened he grabbed the brunet's arms and pinned them above his head. Seto bucked and writhed as the blond placed delicate kisses on his neck, nipping at the skin every so often as he worked his way down to his partner's collar bone. Gently he flicked his tongue out, teasing the goose bumped flesh, his tongue boiling against the icy white flesh of the boy on the floor. Soft groans came again as Jou traced one finger down the side of Seto's face and onto his chest. His finger scarce touched the skin as it slid down the man's neck and over his shirt. As he nipped and sucked at Seto's collar bone, his finger traced delicate circles over the brunet's navel before slowly sliding his hand under the elder man's shirt.

Gently Jou brushed his thumb over Seto's nipped before brushing it back harder. He teased it between his thumb and forefinger until slowly it became erect and he could feel Seto writhe once more. Leaving the now heated flesh, Jou sat back and gently pushed up the brunet's shirt, revealing the skin beneath. It was pale, crisp and untainted.

Slowly, he pulled the shirt over Seto's head and tossed it aside before leaning down and placing a passionate kiss on the brunet's lips. As he did so, Seto grabbed Jou's hair and pulled him closer. As the blond yelped, Seto threw him over onto his back, before pushing himself deeper into the kiss and grinding his hardening dick against Jou's. The blond groaned as the sensation swept over him and he felt his pulse heighten as the blood flowed southwards, his thoughts mangling with the warming air.

Within moments his shirt was off and he could feel the brunet's clammy hands working his torso, teasing and pinching the flesh before massaging over it again. ently Positioning himself across Jou's hips and securing his legs at the blond's waist Seto let his hands wander freely before reaching behind himself to tenderly stroke the blond's erection. Jou's moved his hips around, trying to add pressure to the light teasing but it was no use. Growing desperate he thrust his hips upward, throwing the brunet off balance. Quickly he pulled the brunet close to him and pulling himself to his knees he pressed his palm into Seto's crotch, grabbing the brunet's package roughly. He squeezed gently and rubbed the hardened cock against the inside of the brunet's trousers. Seto gasped, his hands roaming over the blond's naked torso.

Jou leisurely unzipped Seto's trousers and allowed his hand to explore the new opening, smiling as his hand came into contact with the flesh he used his spare hands to pull the trousers down, exposing the brunet further. His hand took hold of the fully erect penis and his hand began to glide up and down, twisting occasionally to gain gasps from the now horny brunet. Seto with his mind focussed on what would follow pressed his lips to Jou's, flicking his tongue out, begging for entrance into the hot, moist cavern. As it was granted, Seto pulled Jou closed, their tongues clashing together in a hot mess as lips were bit and grazed. Jou's pace quickened and he pushed the brunet backwards onto the floor. He positioned himself at the brunet's knees before lowering himself and gently kissing Seto's navel.

He placed tender kisses upon Seto's flesh as he slowly worked his way downwards, his tongue dragging down the pale skin, taunting the inside of the brunet's leg, fuelling his erection further.

* * *

_Basically…I'm not dead!_

_I'm back, to a certain degree. I won't be writing as fast as I used to but I am going to get around to finishing what I started, so I thought I'd give you a taster, and, if people still remember me, I'll finish this off tonight or tomorrow. Or write you some more at least haha._

_I'll be working on Duel over the next few weeks to get something up._

_For anyone who wonders where I've gone, I've been doing Uni work, as well as actual work and dealing with what has so far be a broken shoulder/fractured shoulder/arthritis/muscle issue/anxiety/trapped tendon/trapped nerve/hyper mobility/trapped artery …the list continues. If it didn't hurt, it'd be damn amusing._

_I've also been working on gaining support for a new fairytale which you read online and show your support at www. tmwnh. (blogspot). , if you want to. So all my efforts have been elsewhere. I apologise. People who follow me on deviantart or twitter will probably know this anyway._

_Anyway,_

_Enjoy_

_R&R_

_Much love_

_The now resurrected_

_AB_

_x_


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly, Jou flicked his tongue over the brunet's erection, his blood racing rapidly around his body. Seto's back arched in anticipation and smiling, Jou took the opportunity to flip the taller man onto his stomach. After doing so he eased himself upwards, rubbing his erection against the brunet's firm ass. Gripping the dark locks, Jou pulled back Seto's head, kissing him roughly on the lips, before pushing his head back into the floor and moving downwards.

Jou grasped the firm as and kneaded it with forced before licking it gently. Hearing Seto gasp he slowly ran a finger down the centre before spreading the cheeks apart with his hands. He flicked his tongue across the brunet's waiting hole, once, twice, three times causing quiet moans from the horny brunet. His hot tongue pressed coarsely against the brunet's entrance, dampening his skin and causing louder and louder moans. Jou nipped at the flesh with his lips, his hand still grabbing and squeezing the pale ass that surrounded him. Jou flickered his tongue quickly causing groans of pleasure from the young man below him, he nipped again and sucked the skin softly before darting his tongue into the brunet for a millisecond, before withdrawing and doing so again. Jou could feel this brunet swaying, his hips moving to heighten the sensation and urge the blond further. Seto's heart was racing and his mind was white with pleasure, his hands with curled into fists and moments later that clawed at the wooden floor. Jou continued, his mouth kissing the brunet's ass, his tongue moistening the skin and his hands working the flesh. Seto could feel himself building up to a scream but resisted every time.

Then, as Seto felt the pleasure could get no better, Jou ran a lone digit down the brunet's spine and teased the hole. Seto swallowed and in an instant, the long, tanned finger had been inserted. Pleasure seared through his body as his spine bent and his mouth opened, gasping for cool air. Jou circled his finger once before removing it, and swiftly adding it again, pressing against the inside of the writhing brunet, causing the gasps to become more and more frequent. He pulsated the digit, again and again into the hot cavern, circling and pressing, twisting and pushing against the surrounding skin when it came out. Then, without warning, Jou crossed his fingers and pushed them both into the moaning brunet. Seto felt himself writhe uncontrollably as pleasure washed over him. His nerves tingled with delight and his mind was awash with what would follow. Once inside, Jou gently uncrossed his fingers, scissoring them slightly to cause more powerful moans than before. He removed them and repeated over and over, his wrist tilting as he did so causing the entrance to stretch and pose entry for later. Again he inserted his fingers, this time the middle and the ring digit, leaving the main spare to press against the brunet perineum, stimulating him further. He continued to press against the white tissue, massaging the flesh as he did so, the rest of his hand working about the brunet's ass. As Seto groaned, Jou could feel himself growing desperate for more, his penis throbbing with blood and bursting to feel the hot fissure beneath him…

* * *

_Hey_

_So what's everyone thinking so far? There is going to be a part 3, don't worry, I'm not that mean. It's been a while since I've written anything other than the fairytale so you'll have to bear with me, it's a bit different!_

_Has anyone read the fairytale? Any opinions? We have the interview with Michael, the creator this weekend, so if you have any questions, please, do let me know by PM or on the blog site, which can be found in the AN on chapter 1!_

_So I hope you all enjoyed this and look forward to part 3!_

_Much love_

_Please R&R_

_AB_

_x_


End file.
